


Świąteczny obiad 1

by Minamoto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas With Family, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: hbomb90<br/>Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/gallery/26571777#/d2ysr2o<br/>Zgoda: Jest<br/>Tłumaczenie: Minamoto<br/>Beta: Toroj</p>
    </blockquote>





	Świąteczny obiad 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Dinner 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63900) by hbomb90. 



> Autor: hbomb90  
> Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/gallery/26571777#/d2ysr2o  
> Zgoda: Jest  
> Tłumaczenie: Minamoto  
> Beta: Toroj

* * *

  
  
  
W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat bożonarodzeniowy obiad w domu Watsonów przebiegał mnie więcej podobnie. Wprawdzie dziadkowie pokazywali się coraz rzadziej, jedynie niania Olive nadal się trzymała przy rodzinie (John nie był pewien, czy dlatego, że była do nich przywiązana, czy może dlatego, że była zbyt uparta, by odpuścić), no i teraz już mógł pić alkohol. Podstawowe rzeczy jednak pozostały te same.  
  
Obowiązkowe papierowe korony musiały być na głowach wszystkich obecnych, czy im się to – cholera – podobało, czy nie, tak samo jak obowiązkowa była tradycja rozrywania świątecznych cukierków przed posiłkiem. Opowiadanie dennych dowcipów („Dlaczego jeż przeszedł przez drogę?” „Och, odwal się.” „Harriet, nie wyrażaj się!”). Zabawki, miniaturowe lupy i łyżeczki i tak się potem wyrzuci. (John nigdy, przenigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, kto wpadł na pomysł, że łyżeczki są świetną nagrodą do wyciągnięcia z cukierka-niespodzianki, ale pogląd, że były cenionym towarem wydawał się uniwersalny dla producentów tychże). Ojciec będzie kroił indyka z chirurgiczną precyzją – umiejętność szlifowana przez lata praktyki. I każdy będzie jadł, pił i zmuszał się do zachowania pozorów wesołości.  
  
Tylko że tego roku John miał kłopot z rozpoczęciem jedzenia swojego indyka i brukselki. _Na litość boską_ – wyrzucał sobie w duchu – _to jest znacznie mniej obrzydliwe, niż te trupy, które kroiłeś w pracy, a pracujesz tam już od miesięcy. Weź się w garść._ Ale nic, co widział pracując w szpitalu St. Barts nie przygotowało go na ten straszny widok, który powitał jego oczy, gdy wczoraj wrócił do rodzinnego domu, i od tej pory wywracał mu żołądek.  
  
Przypuszczał, że rodzice przywykli, a niania Olive, jakby nie było, nie widziała niczego, co było dalej niż pół centymetra od jej twarzy. Ale serio… To było ohydne. I znajdowało się na nosie jego siostry.  
  
Nie chodziło nawet o sam kolczyk. Dla Harry wetknięcie go do nosa było na porządku dziennym. Jego dwudziestotrzyletnia siostra, która już drugi rok robiła sobie przerwę po skończeniu studiów (John też tego nie ogarniał, serio), była znana z przekłuwania wszystkiego wszystkim, farbowania włosów na głupie kolory i robieniu sobie takich tatuaży henną, że ich wzory powodowały u matki tylko milczącą dezaprobatę.  
  
Nie, nie chodziło o piercing sam w sobie… albo nie _tylko_ o piercing. Chodziło o ten mały spuchnięty obszar, który był widoczny po lewej stronie nosa, gdzie chrząstka wyraźnie zaprotestowała przeciwko naruszeniu jej zwykłą igłą do zastrzyków podskórnych. Był czerwony na brzegach i lekko żółknący w centrum – łagodne ropne zakażenie spowodowane zaniedbaniem higieny. Gdyby Harry go posłuchała, zasugerowałby użycie maści antybiotykowej. Ale ona by tego nie zrobiła, powiedziałaby raczej coś drwiąco o jego „pieprzonym nazistowskim podejściu do medycyny” i zapytała „Dlaczego każdy musi pasować do twojej wersji zdrowia, Johnny?”, a potem przeszłaby do długiego, chaotycznego wykładu o błędach lekarskich, jeszcze trudniejszego do zrozumienia ze względu na ilość alkoholu, którą wlała w siebie rano i faktu, że z socjologii na studiach dostała ledwo słabą tróję.  
  
W tym momencie John doznał OBJAWIENIA (nawet całkiem a propos, gdyż święto Objawienia Pańskiego wypadało już za dwa tygodnie). Nie chodziło o kolczyk w nosie, o przemądrzałe monologi czy picie. I John zdecydowanie nie dbał też o to, czy Harry była lesbijką. Miał mnóstwo przyjaciół wśród gejów. Miał też wielu zadufanych w sobie przyjaciół gadających od rzeczy, a kilku z nich miało nawet kolczyki w nosie.  
  
Nie. Objawieniem był fakt, że ten konkretny kolczyk w nosie po prostu reprezentował jeszcze jedną rzecz z długiej listy cech, których nie lubił w swojej siostrze. Miał dwadzieścia lat i zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli teraz jej tak nie cierpi to najprawdopodobniej nigdy jej nie będzie lubił.  
  
Dziabnął z niechęcią swój posiłek. Matka spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że nic nie zjadł. Uśmiechnął się do niej, postanawiając nie patrzeć już na twarz Harry, przynajmniej aż do podania świątecznego puddingu, i nabił brukselkę na widelec. W końcu czekała go „Wielka ucieczka”.  
  


* * *


End file.
